mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1/@comment-4066758-20180421011029
The majority of this episode was alright, but I speak no hyperbole when I say that the scene at the end made me so angry that I wanted to slap Meghan McCarthy so hard her eyeballs switch places (I'd never actually do that since I'd be arrested for assault, mind you, but still.) There is absolutely NO excuse for what Shining Armor, the Mane 5, Spike, and Celestia did. And ok, playing Devil's Advocate, Twilight really should've just dragged Celestia aside and spoke to her privately, but that still doesn't exuse the actions of everypony else. Everypony was completely out of character. For what reason would Twilight's friends believe a pony they barely know more than they believe their friend? Oh that's right; there is no reason. And Celestia has known Twilight even longer than her friends; she should be far more trusting of Twilight than she was here. Even Shining Armor is out of character, because, despite this episode being his debut, we would see in later episodes that he acts nothing like he does at the end of this episode. Furthermore, how didn't Celestia know that "Cadence" was acting strange? Twilight knew right off the bat that "Cadence" was acting strange, but Celestia somehow didn't? That's what we call a "plot hole." And no, I don't buy Rarity's little "I'm sure any negative behavior she might be displaying is simply the result of nerves," excuse. 1: That is nothing more than a cheap cop-out. 2: Even if that were the case, no amount of stress could ever excuse the level of rudeness that "Cadence" displayed. 3: Even if the other 2 points weren't a factor here, assuming "Cadence" was just stressed out from all the wedding planning, all that stress should've been gone as soon as she saw Twilight, since they could figure out everything together. I have to ask: why were they acting out of character? What possible reason could exist for them to act the way they did? Well the answer is very simple: Because the plot demanded it. That is the worst possible reason for someone to act out of character. I know what you're thinking; "Chrysalis fooled everypony! Twilight even said it herself!" And do you have the slightest inkling as to how Chrysalis fooled them? Because the plot demanded that she fool them. As I said before, there is absolutely no reason why Twilight's friends would believe a pony who they've only known for a day instead of their friend. And do I really need to bring up the fact that they're blatantly ignoring one of their friendship lessons by not listening to her? I can only really speak for myself, but I absolutely hate it when characters are written out of character for the sake of plot convenience. I think this blog post sums up everything wrong with this episode. While I don't agree with the author's notion that adding Cadence and Shining Armor was a mistake, or the notion that this episode ruins the entire series, or the notion that this episode is unfit for the show's then target demographic, the rest of their points stand. Well, I think I finally exhausted all my negatvity, at least for a while. I hope I never have to make another comment like this again.